powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Asuka (Abaranger)'s appearances
Asuka (Abaranger) appears in the following: Episodes Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger # Ep. 1: Abare Dinosaur Big Charge! # Ep. 2: Birth! Abaren'oh # Ep. 3: Children's Hero Abare System # Ep. 4: Completed! The Secret Abare Base # Ep. 5: Abare Cure! Bubububuum! # Ep. 6: Abare Idol-Aged Daughter # Ep. 7: Abare Baby Blastasaurs # Ep. 8: Abare Black, This One-Shot! # Ep. 9: Awaken!! Abare Survivor # Ep. 10: Abare Leaguer Bind # Ep. 11: Abare Psychic. Oink. # Ep. 12: The Abare Saw Cuts Through Kyoto! # Ep. 13: The Abare Hand Topknot! # Ep. 14: Discovery! Abaresaurus # Ep. 15: The Abare World is Just Demons # Ep. 16: Riding! Abare Surfing # Ep. 17: The Battlefield's Abare-Strut # Ep. 18: Who is It? It's AbareKiller! # Ep. 19: Greetings, Abare Amigo # Ep. 20: KillerOh, Abare Beginning! # Ep. 21: Abare Love! Kilokilo # Ep. 22: Little Girls' Abare Song # Ep. 23: Abare EM Wave Dogyuun! # Ep. 24: Abare Schoolgirls! Unbelie~vable # Ep. 25: Better Fortune! Abare Shinto Offering # Ep. 26: Fishing Idiot Abare Diary, Domodomo # Ep. 27: AbaRed is Abare Blue # Ep. 28: The Bride is Abare-chan # Ep. 29: The Selfish Disciple, Abare Contest # Ep. 30: Ultimate Evil! Abarevolien Formation # Ep. 31: That Abare, The Ultimate Float # Ep. 32: Abare Bakuryuu Full Throttle # Ep. 35: Abare Nadeshiko, Seven Changes VS! (Armor of Darkness form only) # Ep. 36: First Love, Abare Miracle (Armor of Darkness form only) # Ep. 37: The Pleasurable Abare Queen (Armor of Darkness form only) # Ep. 38: The Blooming AbarePink # Ep. 39: Good Luck! Abare Father # Ep. 40: Behead the Abare Armor! # Ep. 41: Merry Abaremas! Jamejame # Ep. 42: The Thing Hidden in the Abare Kid # Ep. 43: AbareKiller is Inextinguishable!? # Ep. 44: Is the Salaryman a Dreaming Abare Trick? # Ep. 45: New Year Abare Rumba # Ep. 46: Praying! Abare Visual Kei # Ep. 47: The Five Abarangers # Ep. 48: The Final Abare Game # Ep. 49: Break In! Abare Final Decisive Battle # Final Ep.: Only the Abare'd Number Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Lost & Found in Translation Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear Movies/Specials * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger DELUXE: Abare Summer is Freezing Cold * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Super Video: The All-Bakuryuu Roaring Laughter Battle * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger * Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle Audio * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger: Dino Guts CD Stage Shows/Live Appearances * Abaranger Stage Show at Red Senshi Tokyo Dome City * Abaranger Stage Show at 3 Heroes New Hero Legend * Dekaranger Stage Show at Bakuyu Sentai Abaranger Yomiuriland Comics * to be added Books * to be added Toys * to be added Games * Super Sentai Battle Base References Category:List of Appearances